


I'm Sorry

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a manservant, Merlin’s duties are to assist the prince in dressing and undressing, preparing a bath, and to give him meals. </p><p>For some reason, Arthur is now refusing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by blackwidina: "Merthur; any rating. Merlin was so busy mourning Freya that he didn't notice the unintended consequences of his food pilfering: Arthur took all those fat jokes to heart. Now Arthur feels self-conscious about his weight, to the point that he's not eating his (fully restored) meals and doesn't want Merlin helping him dress anymore. I want Merlin catching on and a) apologizing for being the arse for once, and b) making Arthur feel better <3"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

“Sire, aren’t you hungry?”

It’s herb-crusted caper, fully cooked and steam wafting off it, deliciously warm. Herb-crusted caper is Arthur’s _favourite_. Merlin stares at his profile, confused.

“ _NO_ ,” Arthur snaps, eyes widening. The other man jolts, hands to himself, at the volume of Arthur’s voice. “Take it away, you  _idiot_ –can’t you see I’m busy?”

There’s no object in Arthur’s hands, clearly. Or mountains of paperwork stacked in front of him. Merlin’s head tilts, and he nods in obedience, taking back the silvered tray. “My… apologises, sire,” Merlin replies, cautiously.

*

That’s the start of all the unusual behaviour. 

As a manservant, Merlin’s duties are to assist the prince in dressing and undressing, preparing a bath, and to give him meals. 

For some reason, Arthur refuses him.

He doesn’t want to be  _undressed_  by Merlin. He doesn’t want Merlin there while he’s  _bathing_. And above all, Arthur keeps yelling when he sees the  _food_.

Merlin’s beginning to wonder if it’s himself. He convinces one of the serving girls to take a platter of Arthur’s dinner to him, only to hear her scurry away quickly out the chamber-door as the entire dinner smashes against the floor.

Okay, it’s not  _Merlin_.

“Sire, you’re making a mess,” he announces, returning into view. 

Arthur’s face is still colouring blood-red with anger. 

“ _Get out_  of my sight!”

“Are you going to tell me what’s the matter, or am I going to hear about it later?” Merlin says calmly, picking up the flecks of lettuce from the table.

“Why does it matter–aren’t I too  _FAT_  to listen to?”

Merlin’s eyebrows furrow. “You’re what?” he asks, dread growing as Arthur turns away, huffing and crossing his arms. “You’re not fat.”

“ _YOU_ –” Arthur’s finger lashes out, cutting air. “ ** _SAID_** –”

“Oh my god.” Merlin sighs in frustration, getting up from squatting on the ground, placing the fallen tray on Arthur’s table. “I’m sorry, alright?” he says. “It was a  _stupid_  lark. I shouldn’t have said it when I did.”

Arthur doesn’t look like he believes him, so Merlin approaches, circling his hands around Arthur’s waist, feeling the other man stiffen up but not pull away.

Merlin stares him in the face, honesty permeating his words, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m  _not_  fat?” Arthur’s tone sounds so uncertain and little.

A head-shake. 

“You’re pretty damn handsome for a complete prat, and I hate it a lot,” Merlin says, grinning when Arthur’s mouth faintly lifts up.

*


End file.
